This is an application for supplementary funds in connection with the World Health Organization project entitled, "Determinants of Outcome of Severe Mental Disorder" (NIMH Grant No. 5 R12 MH29 069). The necessity for this application results from appreciable decreases in the effective level of the project's budget, a situation created by the declining rate of exchange of the US dollar in relation to the Swiss franc. At the present time, financial projections for the third year of the grant (1 December 1978 to 30 November 1979) indicate that it will be impossible to carry out the planned program of research unless a supplementary award is made available. The plan of remedial action envisaged in this grant includes supplementary funds from NIMH and increased contribution by WHO and the participating Centres. The reasons for proposing this plan of action may be summarized in the following points: 1) it has been shown that the alternatives to a supplemental application would considerably harm the scientific aims of the project; 2) the mechanisms for the crucial data collection phase are all set up and any major reorganization would be counter-productive and actually more expensive than supplementary funding; 3) the project is well advanced and the requested supplementary funds would warrant the significant payoff expected from the study, while the lack of such funds puts the project in serious difficulty.